Despacito 3
despacito 3 lub minecraftcito to trzecia część despacito zrobiona przez reptilelegitgaming lyrics Enderdragon in my direction Many xp, it's such a blessin', yeah Use all the xp to enchant my armor, yeah Ohh ohh, I.. Try to sleep on the darkest day But the mobs are in the way Gotta kill them so I can go to bed (bed) This armors really comfy when I put it on Change it to peaceful so I'm not killed when I spawn I see a village that is near, the only sounds I wanna hear Are the villagers when I trade them some gear Smelt Smelt the iron so I can get some metal Make an iron pickaxe to mine the rare ores You know that I gotta mine all these diamonds Oh yeah YEAH Need a lot of food on this hard adventure Should I cook the pig or the cow? I'm not sure Maybe I should make a cake for my hunger Minecraftcito Where you need to survive all day and all night Craft a diamond sword so you can fight Place a torch in a cave to produce some light Minecraftcito Kill the creeper before it blows my house But it blew up so I gotta move out Don't have food so I'm fishing to catch a trout Killin' people in Hunger Games to get the victory Trolling people on some servers Lava their house cause I'm a griefer (I'm a griefer I'm a griefer baby) Taming wolves with my bones cause I need lots of help When these mobs try to kill me My doggies can attack them To make survival you need armor bro A pickaxe and wooden hoe Diamond sword but do not show Don't flex on these haters bro Make a farm and build a house so creepers won't kill you Go to the Nether but don't hit pigmans, they will kill you Get a lot of blaze powder and make the Eye of Ender Find the Ender portal and put the eyes in the frames After that grab your bow and diamond sword, yeah don't hide that You are one step away from completing Minecraft Exploring exploring to some other biomes We're at another place, changing up the timezones See a witch in a swamp, ocelot on top Of a tree, I'm gonna feed it some fish Exploring exploring to some other biomes We're at another place, changing up the timezones Use a boat to travel to different places Skeletons attacking me, gotta make a base oh yeah Minecraftcito Where you need to survive all day and all night Craft a diamond sword so you can fight Place a torch in a cave to produce some light Minecraftcito Kill the creeper before it blows my house But it blew up so I gotta move out Don't have food so I'm fishing to catch a trout Killin' people in Hunger Games to get the victory Trolling people on some servers Lava their house cause I'm a griefer (I'm a griefer I'm a griefer baby) Taming wolves with my bones cause I need lots of help When these mobs try to kill me My doggies can attack them Minecraftcito This is how we do it down in the mineshaft I just wanna hear you say "I love Minecraft" See a creeper you know that I gotta strike that (you know) Exploring exploring to some other biomes We're at another place, changing up the timezones See a witch in a swamp, ocelot on top Of a tree, I'm gonna feed it some fish Exploring exploring to some other biomes When these mobs try to kill me My doggies can attack them Minecraftcito historia despacito 3 zostało znalezione na marsie przez nasa trump zatwierdził je na 2023 rok Kategoria:Despacito